Lust He Recalls
by Sex Vendetta
Summary: Complete. Draco becomes obsessed with Harry, Draco's secret is eventually revealed. Can a Malfoy truly love someone, without any strings attatched, Let alone the Golden Boy himself? HPDM SLASH. Complete Edit Coming Soon
1. Can You Not See

**-A/N:** Please review! I'll have the next chapter up, as soon as possible**.-**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, they're J.K. Rowling's.

**Chapter 1: Can You Not See?**

"Potter, have I not told you to be quiet?" Snape asked, wearing an expression of excitement and anger.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Excuse me? I know that you were not adressing me, as you would have used 'sir' or 'professor'." Snape hissed, in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Yes, _sir._" Harry drawled, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I do not like your attitude, nor will I accept it in this classroom. Detention, Potter, you will come back here, _before _dinner to write me a foot-long essay on the rules of this class, and why I have made them that way." Snape said, with a satisfied smirk. The professor turned his back on Harry, to interrogate Neville Longbottom, whos couldron had started emitting rancid electric blue smoke.

Draco turned and looked at Harry, who was standing stock-still next to his couldron. He threw him a smirk, and turned back to his own couldron, which looked terribly like rotting pumpkin juice. "Damn." he whispered. He flicked through his potions book, looking for the right page. After ten minutes of searching, Draco gave up, and stole Crabbe's book, which was stained in various places, but open to right spot non-the-less. "Step three: Stir ten times counter-clockwise and then add sweat of pig.." he read quietly. Looking down at his pathetic potion, he stirred the potion ten times counter-clockwise. "How disgusting.." he commented, looking at the pig sweat, before adding it.

"Times up, close your books, and take a sample of your potion, and bring it to my desk." Snape said, still walking amongst the many couldrons. "And what is this?" He spat at Ron, who had turned a light shade of green.

"The potion we were supposed to make." Ron said, looking desperately around the room, as if searching for an escape.

"If this is the Draught of Sleep, Weasley, then explain to me why it is brown instead of light green."

Frowning, Draco scooped a small amount of potion from his cauldron, corked it, and set it on Snape's desk. He didn't wait for Crabbe and Goyle before he slipped out of the classroom. Looking around for anyone who could see him, he hid behind a statue of an important looking wizard. Draco knew that Harry would be the last to leave the dungeons, so he waited. After a few minutes, he heard the slam of a door, which signalled Harry's departure. He pulled out his wand, muttered an incantation, and pointed it at Harry's bag.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, as the books fell from his bag, followed by a bottle of ink, which smashed on the lot of it. "Of all the days.." He muttered, as he stooped to clean off his books. Draco didn't move, but stared as Harry cleaned the ink from his books. He was entranced, everything about Harry was so perfect, and he knew from that moment, that he had to have him. After clearing the ink from his books and parchment, Harry got to his feet, carrying his books, parchment, quills, and now-repaired ink bottle in hand, and left for lunch.

Silently, Draco followed Harry to the Great Hall. There, Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione, looking extremely angry. "I hate that stupid greasy git!" He practically yelled.

Smirking, Draco's cold eyes watched Harry until it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily, they shared the class with the Gryffindors. _And he doesn't even know that I love him. _He thought, all through their next class where they were assigned to put a certain food in a box that contained an anonymous creature, and judging by what it would eat, or would not eat, guess the creature inside. Draco apparently was acting noticeably different, as Ron, Hermione and Harry had started talking about him.

"He's not even insulting Hagrid." Ron blurted, rather loudly. He was then shh'ed by Hermione, and they all turned to look at Draco, who of course, had been staring non-stop at Harry. Ron fought to hold back a laugh as they cought Draco staring at Harry. Regaining his usual smirk and cold expression, Draco called, "Weasel-King, is it true that your mother is actually your dad's sister?" Ron ears turned scarlet.

"Is it true that you mother only married your father because she's a slut and got pregnant with you?" Harry hissed through clenched teeth, looking equally angry.

Draco's pale eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to fire back more words, but Hagrid walked up behind Harry and asked, "Wha's the problem 'Arry?" he asked gruffly.

"We were just going to our next class, when _he _showed up." Ron said, looking disheaveled.

"Yeh get to class, Malfoy!" Hagrid growled.

Turning to walk back to the castle, Draco cast one more look at Harry. Surprised to see that no one was looking his way, he winked at Harry, and walked the rest of the way back to the castle in silent ecstasy.

Draco's next class was History of Magic. One of his least favorite subjects, Professor Binns had a terrible monotone voice that could but anyone to sleep, or close to it, within ten minutes. However, today Draco was completely awake and taking notes. The notes he was writing happened to be only three words that Professor Binns hadn't been talking about. Infact, it was completely off the topic of class. 'I Love Harry'. He wrote it over and over and over again on his parchment until the bell rang for dinner. He distinctly heard Crabbe and Goyle's complaints.

"It's so _boring._" Crabbe whined, not bothing to keep his voice down. Professor Binns looked at him.

"And pointless! Who cares about this stupid subject?" Goyle added.

"Now, now! You must learn from-" The professor assured.

"I don't care. Stop whining, it's annoying me." Draco snapped, silencing Crabbe and Goyle. He shook his head slowly and walked past them to the Great Hall. Their footsteps echoing oddly behind him. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Draco could just see Harry through the other two tables. Goyle soon noticed his staring.

"What are you looking at?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"That's not your business." Draco said, his eyes fixated on Harry. Goyle clearly had nothing more to say on the matter, or maybe he wanted to get as much chicken in his mouth as possible, he remained quiet. Picking up a biscuit, Draco walked out of the Great Hall and proceeded to the dungeons. He walked up to his dormitory and fell onto his green and black bed. Looking at his pathetic dinner he suddenly felt sick, Draco chucked it across the dorm, and it landed on the bed closest to the wall. Draco was exhausted, he hadn't eaten anything in the past few days, and he hadn't slept well either. "I love him.. I love Harry Potter."

"You have disgraced the Malfoy name! You are hereby disowned." Came Lucious Malfoy's cold voice, he was enraged by his son's homosexuality.

"No! Father! Please, forgive me!" Draco begged.

"You are no longer Lucious Malfoy's son!" Lucious yelled fiercely, still maintaining the cold, emotionless expression. He picked up his son, and threw him over the edge of the cliff. Draco fell, and landed on cold floor.

His eyes snapped open. It had been a nightmare. Draco was laying on the floor wrapped in his robes, which he had forgotten to take off. Covered in a cold sweat, Draco stood shakily and looked at his clock. 5:18am. Finding the thought of sleep hopeless, he got up, showered and changed into black jeans and a black sweatshirt, since it was saturday.

He walked to the Great Hall, and wasn't surprised to see it almost completely vacant. The cold morning air met Draco's face as he walked outside to the Quidditch pitch. He was startled when he saw people at Quidditch practice. He walked into the stands and took a seat, finding nothing better to do. He was startled to see that it was Gryffindor practicing, but paid attention non-the-less. They were good, he had to admit, but Harry was truly spectacular. His dives, loops, and catches were perfect. Finally, two hours later, the Quidditch team took to the ground, and headed for the changing rooms. Draco, of course, had been watching Harry the entire time. Harry had actually stared right back at Draco, staying completely still on his broom. They had stayed still, both staring into each other's eyes, until a bludger slammed into Harry, knocking him sideways.

After the rest of the Gryffindor team vanished into the changing rooms, Harry stood, waiting next to the stairs Draco would be coming down from. Draco jumped when he saw Harry, standing against the door frame, waiting for him. "Hello, Malfoy." He said coolly.

Draco couldn't think, his brain was completely still. He decided to take a stab at saying something nice, "You're team has come along way, Potter." This was followed by complete silence.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking suspicious.

"Nothing.."

"Why're you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"I.. don't know." Draco said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows accusingly. "You really haven't changed, you know. You're up to something."

"No. I'm not." Draco panicked, it wasn't supposed to work this way. He was supposed to understand.. But he wasn't.

"I'm not as thick as you think I am, Malfoy." Harry said, frowning.

"I don't think that you're thick, Harry.. I- I.. just.. Nevermind." Draco stuttered.

"Did you just call me Harry?" Harry asked, looking astounded.

Draco nodded and walked through the doorway, past Harry. "Yes, I did." he whispered. Walking blindly back to the castle, Draco noticed that Harry was following him.

"Malfoy.. Wait." Came his voice. It wasn't the usual cold, angry tone that he was used to, it was softer, and more friendly.

Draco stopped, and turned around to look expectantly at Harry. "Yes?"

"Why're you acting so.. different, Draco? Although, I must say, I like the change." Harry inquired.

"I'm sick of being mean to you." Draco answered, truthfully.

"Why? You hate me."

"Because I have no reason to be mean to you. My father does, and I'm sick of him telling me who I can and cannot be friends with." Draco was spilling his feelings, although Harry didn't realize it. "And I apologize. For everything."

Harry stood there, in shock. "You're joking.."

"No, I'm completely serious, Harry." Draco assured. "And I-" But he was interrupted when Hermione and Ron came down to the pitch. "I'll go, I doubt that my company is wanted." And he continued to walk up to the castle.

"What was that about?" He heard Ron's voice.

Draco never heard Harry's response, for he walked out of hearing range. It didn't matter to him though, he had gotten somewhere, and had a converstation with Harry that wasn't an arguement. It was just, talking. Well, more trying to convince Harry that he wasn't so bad, and he thought that he had gotten the message through.

**-A/N **I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, please review and tell me what you think**.-**


	2. Downside Up

**-A/N **I'll try to have the next chapter up quickly. Please review.**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter Two: Downside Up**

'I Love Harry, I Love Harry Potter, I Love Harry...' Draco had written it all over the parchment he was supposed to be writing his Potions Essay on. It had become an addiction, since he had no other way to express his feelings. He couldn't tell anyone, and he refused, flat out, to get a journal, it was just too feminine. Looking at his watch, Draco started to panic. They had less than one minute to finish their essays, and all he had done was write "I love Harry" around one hundred times. He pulled out his wand and cleared the writing from his paper.

"Quills down, and pass your essays forward." Snape sneered, he looked angry. Parchment shuffled, ink bottles were corked, and people began to pack their things. "Malfoy, where is your essay? I do not see it here." Snape looked suspiciously at Draco.

"I.. didn't do it, sir."

"What were you writing earlier in class, while I was explaining the instructions?" Snape asked, his eyes boring into Draco's.

"I was.. taking notes, sir." Draco lied.

"A likely story. Let me see them." Snape demanded.

Draco panicked, he was completely aware that Snape knew that he hadn't taken notes. He opened his book, to look for a set of old notes, and didn't find any. "I can't find them, professor."

"That's because you had no notes to find, Malfoy." Snape began to look deeper into Draco's eyes. "You will see me after class."

"Yes, professor." Draco said quietly. _At least he doesn't know what it was I was writing on that parchment. _

The bell rang, and the class stood to leave for lunch. Draco stood and walked pointedly to Professor Snape's desk, feeling his relentless gaze upon him. "Professor, I apo-" He began.

"I would expect that." Snape spat. "What I wouldn't expect, Malfoy, is you not paying attention in my class." Draco could tell by Snape's voice that he was growing angry.

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it. Twenty points from Slytherin, and you will have detention, every night for the rest of the week, helping Filch clean up after students. Without magic." Snape looked at Draco the same way he looked at Harry, with the deepest amount of loathing. This confused Draco, for he didn't know what he had done that would make Snape look at him that way. Then it came to him, he must have used legimency to get the truth, without having to persuade Draco say it himself. "You are excused."

Draco grabbed his bag, and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. _What an ass, he didn't even let me finish. _Walking out to the Great Hall, he ran into Harry. _Literally. _Draco fell backwards, and landed on the floor, and Harry stumbled backwards, looking surprised.

"Sorry, Harry." Draco apologized automatically.

Harry nodded, his suspicion rising. He looked at Draco for a moment, and held out his hand to help him up. "Need a hand?" He asked.

Draco hastily grabbed Harry's outstretched hand, and got to his feet. "Thanks." Draco muttered. He looked down at the floor, and noticed his books and supplies had fallen out of his bag. He bent down on his knees and began to collect his things, stuffing them as quickly as possible back to their proper place.

"What's this?" Harry questioned, as he picked up a folded piece of parchment. He started to unfold it, but Draco snatched it out of his hands before he could see what was written on it.

"Nothing.." Draco snapped, putting the parchment in an inside pocket of his robes. "Thanks again, Harry." And he walked, smirking widely, to the Slytherin table. He took a seat by himself at the end of the long table, and looked hungrily at some turkey. After eating a skimpy lunch of two turkey slices and a piece of bread, Draco headed to upstairs to wait for Divination class to begin. He climbed up through the trapdoor and headed towards the back of the heavily-perfumed-classroom. He waited there, for about half an hour before the rest of the class began to come in and take a seat.

"Good afternoon, my dears." Professor Trelawney's voice came. "Please take out your copies of _Seeing the UnSeen _and turn to page 237. Today, we will be studying the signs of emotion. Read pages 237 through 250, and we'll discuss the chapter when you're finished."

Opening his copy of _Seeing the UnSeen, _Draco's stomach lurched. The chapter's title was, "Emotion Omens; and How To Interpret Them"

_Wonderful, just bloody great. _The class was scarcely quiet as everyone read the chapter, after half an hour Professor Trelawney spoke again.

"For the rest of class today--" She stopped talking abruptly as she looked at Draco. "Dear boy, you have omens clearly screaming to be surfaced!" she exclaimed, while walking excitedly over to him and picking up his hand.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, as he wrenched his hand away from her and backed against the wall behind him. "Don't touch me!"

Professor Trelawney looked deeply offended. "So rude!" She scoffed. "Well, aside from Mr. Malfoy, who clearly finds himself above the subject, everyone will get a partner and proceed to interpret each other's emotions of today." She walked around the class, helping students and occasionally throwing Draco dirty looks. He rolled his eyes and continued flipping through his divination book. The bell sounded, and Draco left the classroom, very thankful to get out of the heat and odd-smelling-perfume.

"Does anyone care to remind the class on what we were studying yesterday?" Professor Binns asked the class, which were Slytherins and Gryffindors today. The only one that seemed surprised with no response was Professor Binns. "No one, alright then, I'll explain it." Draco pulled out his parchment and began to write, "I love Harry, I Love Harry Potter.." Drifting into a sort of trance, Draco tuned out completely, and focused on writing the same three-four words repeatedly. He stayed focused on the same actions: _write, write, write, dip in ink, write, write write, dip.. _until his parchment was taken roughly from him.

"Mr. Malstrode, I've been informed that you have been passing notes in class." Professor Binns said, in the same monotone he always used. He drifted to the front of the classroom, where he looked down at the parchment, showing no expression. Draco went pale as the Professor spoke loudly to the class, " 'I Love Harry, I Love _Harry Potter._' "

Draco gathered his things, and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him, tears streaming down his cheeks silently.

Instead of going to his next class, Draco headed to his dormitory, where he slept the rest of the day. He didn't awake until one in the morning, when he sighed and got out of bed. He changed out of his robes to the normal black clothes, grabbed his wand, and left the dormitory. Walking down the darkened hallways, he went up to the seventh floor, where he knew the Gryffindor common room was. Draco smirked as he saw that the Fat Lady was awake, and approached her.

"I've forgotten the password.. Oh no.." He muttered, acting as though he were devastated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without it." the Fat Lady said, looking harrassed.

"But.. what am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to go!" Draco begged her.

"Well, perhaps you'll remember the password next time."

"But that's what you said last time.." Sighing, Draco turned and began walking slowly down the staircase. He smiled, waiting for her response.

"Oh.. Alright, just this once." and the Fat Lady swung foward, permitting his entrance. Draco stepped inside the common room, and nearly yelled as he noticed Harry was sitting infront of the fire. Completely awake. Clearly Harry had heard the portrait open, for he looked right at Draco when he entered.

"Draco.." He whispered, and he gestured toward the chair next to him. "Have a chair." His face was unreadable as he looked at Draco.

Draco sat down on the chair, and gazed into the dying fire, his heart beating against his ribs. "Ha--.. I--.." Draco couldn't find the right words to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Draco. It's okay." Harry assured, as he got up and walked over to the chair Draco was sitting on. He sat on the chair's arm and caressed Draco's cheek softly with his fingers. Harry then brought his hand under Draco's chin and pulled him into an intense kiss. Harry's tongue rolled through Draco's mouth expertly. After a few moments, Harry broke away slowly and looked the Slytherin in the eyes. "Draco, you really shouldn't be here.." He whispered.

"I figured you'd say that." Draco said shortly, as he got to his feet.

"Come on, let's go up to the dormitories."

"But what about We--"

"Don't worry about him, he'll never know." Harry assured, while looking deep into Draco's grey eyes. Draco nodded slowly, and followed the Gryffindor up the staircase, which led to a large dormitory.

"Wow, this is nice.." He commented very quietly, making sure that no one would wake.

"Don't bother keeping your voice down, they'll never wake up. They never do." Harry yelled playfully. He jumped onto his bed and layed there on his back, looking over at Draco, who walked up to Harry's bed uncertainly.

"You're sure?" He asked, casting Ron, who was drooling, a disgusted look.

" 'Course."

Draco climbed on op of Harry, grinding his hips seducively. Smiling, he straddled Harry and began kissing him fiercely. Harry flickered his tongue over Draco's and slipped his hands slowly down into his jeans. "Harry-- maybe-- we should-- do this-- somewhere-- else," Draco whispered between kisses.

"Don't be so paranoid. Relax." Harry said, as he kissed Draco's neck, and then proceeded to his collarbone, where we looked up at Draco. "You could take that off.." He hinted. Draco took of his sweatshirt, and revealed toned abs and muscles. Harry took his own shirt off, and pushed Draco lightly onto the bed, and crawled onto him, their bodies pressed tightly together. After a few hours, the deep breathing of sleep could be heard throughout the boys' dormitory.

"Harry!" Came a horrified voice, "And.. You've got to be kidding me.. MALFOY!"

**-A/N **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review**.-**


	3. Family Deprived

**-A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter didn't come sooner, I had some complications with my family, and sports. Anyways, here it is, enjoy and please update.**-**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are J.K. Rowling's-**

**Chapter 3: Family Deprived**

Jumping out of the warm mass of blankets, Draco stood and faced a very disgusted-looking Ron. "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Ron yelled.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO TALK SO FUCKING LOUDLY!" Draco yelled back.

"The both of you need to shut up." Harry yawned, "I'm trying to sleep." Draco smiled, _He's so adorable when he's tired _he thought, completely forgetting about Ron. They had accidently fallen asleep on Harry's bed, but luckily no one else noticed Draco in the dormitory.

"Harry! Why is he in here!" Ron demanded, still shouting, but much more quietly. Ron was wearing his red pajamas, which looked to be nearly five inches too short. "Why isn't he where he's supposed to be? And why's he IN YOUR BED!" his voice raised again, to a violent volume.

"I'm here, Weasel-King, because I can be." Draco said impatiently. He didn't want to deal with him this moment. "Harry, I'll go." He kissed Harry on the cheek, and walked down the stairs into a crowded Gryffindor common room. "Shit.." he said, after reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"Malfoy! Get the fuck out!"

"What the hell..?"

"Is that MALFOY!"

"Holy shit.. Malfoy's in here."

"How the hell did he get in here!"

The noise was unbelievable, everyone exploded at Draco at the same time. He was shoved and kicked to the portrait, where he exited, feeling relieved. "You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" The Fat Lady caught on.

"Yeah." Draco answered, as he kept walking.

"Why I never!" The Fat Lady scoffed.

"You did. Just last night.." Draco whispered, grinning. He walked to the dungeons, where he was greeted with nasty looks and glares.

"Malfoy.. You will see me in my office. Now." Snape said, his black robes billowing behind him as he led the way to his office. The sight that met Draco's eyes made him gasp. There were jars of odd colored liquids with what looked like pickled animals. "Sit."

Draco sat down on a wooden chair, staring at his shoes. "Now, I presume you know why you are here?" Snape asked, after a few minutes of fircely glaring at Draco.

"Yes sir." Draco said. His shoes were new converses.

"And do you know the consequences for what you have done?"

"No sir." With shiny white toes.

"You will be suspended. And Potter." Snape looked as though the muscles in his jaw were fighting an inevitable action.

There was a speck of black on his left toe. "But sir, Harr--"

"HE WAS JUST AS GUILTY AS YOU, MALFOY!" Snape yelled, getting to his feet. His reactions seemed odd to Draco, who had finally abandoned the staredown of his shoes.

"Whatever you say." Draco hissed, growing annoyed. _What a fag.. Harry didn't do anything_. He thought, his grey eyes meeting Snape's angry ones.

Snape looked as if he was going to strangle him. "Out! OUT!" He yelled, pointing at the door of his office.

Shrugging, Draco got to his feet and walked out of Snape's office, and proceeded to the where to two stone gargoyles. "Password?" The left gargoyle asked.

"Err.." Draco thought.

"Nope. That's not it."

"I know, I'm trying to think." Draco said, still thinking hard.

"That's not it either." The right gargoyle chimed.

Draco ignored them, wondering if they had anything better to do. "Pepper Imps? Lollipops? Licorice?" He rattled off candy after candy until the two gargoyles jumped aside, revealing a large door. Pulling it open, he reeled with silent disgust. Everything was gold, colorful, or emitting light and smoke.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you to come and see me." Dumbledore said calmly, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. "Professor Snape has of course, informed me of your night out." Dumbledore was looking deeply into Draco's eyes, only Draco couldn't look away.

"Uh.. Right." Draco said awkwardly. _Why does he have to look at me like that.._

"Naturally, naturally." Dumbledore said, seemingly to himself. "I expect Professor Snape has had a word with you, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked gently.

"Yes, sir." Draco answered, several strands white-blond hair falling infront of his eyes.

"And I expect he has indulged you of what he would prefer your punishment to be?" said Dumbledore. His expression was light, and his tone was soft.

"Yes, Professor, he said that Ha-- Potter and I were to be suspended." Draco corrected himself in mid-sentence, not wishing for anything to be surfaced from last night.

"Of course, naturally, Professor Snape is disturbed by the events that took place last night." Dumbledore said. Before he could continue, Minerva McGonagall walked into the office.

"Excuse me, excuse me," she said hurredly, she looked as if she had run to Dumbledore's office, her hat slipping steadily off of her head, and her hair freeing itself from it's tight bun. "Mr. Malfoy, there has been an accident." She said cautiously, in a much nicer tone.

Draco froze in his seat, after turning to look at the Transfiguration professor. His stomach lurched, and his heart stopped, he had been dreading this. He felt as if he could tell her what had happened.

"Your mother and father have died." She finished. "I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

Water welled, and broke the emotionless dam in Draco's eyes. He bowed his head, hair covering his eyes that were now swimming in tears. Dumbledore looked at the professor, and nodded. Minerva cast Draco a concerned look, and walked out of the office, closing the door noiselessly behind her.

"Because of this incident, you will need to live with your aunt and uncle, unless you can find other people to stay with. The rest of your family already are aware of this loss, and a funeral honering the both of them will be held tomorrow night. You will be assisted to the funeral, where you may stay, and then we ask that you will come back to school." Dumbledore said, leaning forward ever-so-slightly. "We fear that you may also be in great danger."

Draco's world was crashing down behind him fast, and hard. He wished that he had never fallen in love with Harry, he wished that his family was not laced with Death Eaters. He knew how they had died, and he had feared it would come to this. If only father had done what he had asked, it wouldn't be this way. He would have died either way, but atleast he would have had his mother.

"Draco?" Came a younger voice.

Draco turned, and lifted his head to see none other than Harry Potter standing a few feet from him. Dumbledore seemed to have dissappeared momentarily. Standing, Draco walked to Harry, and hugged him tightly, Harry returning the embrace. "I'm so sorry, Draco.." He said into the Slytherin's ear.

"I-- it's alright.." Draco lied, his eyes starting to dry. "I'm fine." His emotionless tone returned, and it bled through his expression.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, letting him go, and standing back.

"Yes." _No. I'm not alright, and I never will be. But you'll never know.. you'll never know. _"I'm alright, I expected this would happen sooner or later. It's just.. it had to be sooner, apparently." Draco said, dreading the funeral.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, and said quietly, "Dumbledore said that you could stay in the Gryffindor Common Room with me for a while, or you can return to Slytherin." Harry's green eyes met Draco's cold, grey ones.

"What would you prefer?" Draco asked him.

"You joining me in Gryffindor Tower." Harry answered rapidly.

"Then I'll do that." Draco said, relief warming his heart. "I'm leaving tomorrow.. I'll probably be gone for a while, though." He started, hoping that his plan would work out in the end.

"I thought you were coming back after the funeral.."

"No.. I'm going to.. sort some things out first." Draco lied. Infact, he wasn't planning on returning at all, and he knew it. He hoped Harry wouldn't miss him, and he also hoped his feelings for Harry would subside.

"Oh.. well, if that's what you need to do." Harry whispered. "Should we.. go to Gryffindor then? Or do you want to get some clothes or something..?"

Draco nodded, and walked out of Dumbledore's office, following Harry. The came to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and walked inside. He wasn't welcomed, which he hadn't expected, and he wasn't yelled at, or attacked. An eerie feeling. They reached the dormitory, and Draco collapsed onto Harry's bed, still wearing his robes. Harry laid next to him, but left some distance between them respectfully. "Goodnight, Draco." He said. Draco didn't answer, but felt disgusted with himself. In his head echoed the voice of his father, Lucious: "You disgrace the name of Malfoy! You gay son-of-a-bitch! I hate you, you are no son of mine!" Rolling over, away from Harry, tears rolled down Draco's cheeks, and he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**-A/N: **Please Review, I hope that the deaths of Lucious and Narcissa are fitting, and I hope that they will work out. -


	4. No More

**-A/N: **I hope this chapter is liked by you readers out there, please review.-

**-Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are J.K. Rowling's-**

**Chapter 4. No More**

"Draco, it's like, eleven." Harry said, shoving Draco playfully. "Come on, get up."

"I am already up." Daco snapped, getting off the bed. He hadn't slept almost at all, his dreams were full of his fathers voices, and his mothers screams.

"Oh.. alright, sorry." Harry apologized, "No need to get angry or anything.." He rolled out of bed, and went into the bathroom to change, and shower. Draco seized the opportunity of Harry's absence.

"Um.. I'm going to the Library!" He shouted, so Harry could hear him. "I don't know when I'll be back." Without waiting for a response, he ran down the staircase, to find an empty common room. Despite his aching head, he ran out of the common room, and down the corridor. He didn't stop running until he got to the familiar stone gargoyles, who were actually bickering at one another.

"Password?" The left gargoyle asked, sounding annoyed by his arrival.

"Cockroach Clusters." Draco said confidently, after all, that's what it had been the day before.

"Revolting." The right gargoyle said nastily.

"Like you would know!" Came the left gargoyles retort.

"Actually..!" Draco didn't hear the rest of their argument, but knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in." Came a tired, worn voice.

Draco opened the door, and walked up to the desk, behind which Dumbledore was sitting with his chin resting upon his long fingers. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" The Headmaster asked gently.

"I.. I was wondering if I could leave now, sir?" Draco inquired.

"You may certainly, but where is Mr. Potter? I got the feeling the two of you were going together." Dumbledore's eyes looked sorry, and perhaps even knowing. Draco cringed.

"He.. he said he didn't want to come with me. Him and my father didn't get along." Draco lied. He didn't ask Harry to go to the funeral, he didn't want him there. It would prevent him from leaving Hogwarts, as he had planned. "So, he said he'd see me tomorrow, or later today. Whenever I get back, I guess."

"Mr. Malfoy, you and I both know you have no intention what-so-ever of returning to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said softly.

"No, I do not." Draco agreed. Why lie, after all? " I do not wish to stay here, I don't wish to ever come back."

The Headmaster studied his student for a few minutes before responding. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't think it would be a good idea, to go off on your own at this time. Someone who does not respect your family, is out of control, and probably waiting for you to reveal yourself, as I am positive he knew you well enough." He said wisely.

"How would you know? You don't know who did it, you don't know if my father killed him before he was murdered.. He could have.. Have.. " Draco's voice went out, and he stopped talking abruptly as his emotions threatened to show themselves.

"You are quite right. He could have, but your father was caught off-gaurd by the attack, as was your mother. These were planned attacks, Draco. I think you should know that they were commited by someone who knew your family, and even you. I do not think it wise for you to go to the funeral by yourself, nor do I think it best for you to never return to Hogwarts."

Draco got to his feet furiously, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY FATHER! YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY MOTHER, OR MY FAMILY!" He yelled. "THEY HATED YOU!" He breathed rapidly for a moment, and rage filled his features, fire returned to his eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

"No, Draco, you do not hate me." Dumbledore said lightly.

Draco could have killed him. "FUCK YOU!" He roared, turning away from him, and bolting to the door. He opened it, and ran down the corridor. His lungs were burning, his legs begging for rest, his heart threatening to quit. He stopped running as he reached the dungeons, and entered the Slytherin Common Room. It looked different from how he had remembered it, but he really didn't care at the moment.

The dormitory was empty, just as Draco had wanted it. He slid down the wall, grabbing his green and black colored knife. He pulled his sleeve back, revealing pearl scars, a reminder of his previous year at Hogwarts. He set his knife down on the hard floor, and ran a finger over the scars. His expression hardened, and he picked up his knife again, flipping it open. There were a few blood stains on it, but not many, he normally cleaned it off after he used it.

He pressed the blade to his skin, blood budded around the knife, easing it deeper into the flesh of Draco's arm. Blood ran freely over Draco's pale forearm, and he watched it drip onto the floor, and soak into his robes. He didn't care anymore, if he died right here. This was the end, as far as he was concerned. After making several more deep gashes into his arm, Draco wiped off the knife, his only escape, on his robes, and shook his sleeve down over the still-bleeding wounds.

He walked to a desk in the dormitory, grabbed parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. Uncorking the ink hastily, he dipped his quill into it and wrote;

_Harry,_

_I'm leaving Hogwarts, you won't ever see me again. _

_Goodbye, _

_Draco _

His handwriting was hardly legible, his shaking hand not working properly. His ink somewhat smeared from his bloodied sleeve, but left no trace of blood. He rolled up the small bit of parchment, shoved it into his pocket, and ran out of the dormitory, pocketing his knife. He finally stopped running through the corridors, and leaned against a wall, his emotions having a holiday;

I love him, I do.

_No, you don't._

I'll never see him again.

_HE won't see YOU again._

I can't do this.

_You have to, you're a Malfoy._

Regaining his normal emotionless composure, which had apparently taken an extended absence, he walked up the staircase, until he reached the most familiar corridor.

Harry's corridor.

Draco scowled, he was so pathetic. _Alright, let's end this.. this infatuation_. He thought to himself, growing steadily more anxious. The Fat Lady swung forward to admit Draco, as he was currently allowed in the Gryffindor Common Room. He walked steadily and purposefully through the Common Room, recieving vicious looks from Gryffindors. Reaching the staircase to the dormitories, he started a brisk walk, which became a slow jog, that soon morphed into an all-out sprint. He skipped the last few steps, and landed feet from Harry, which he hadn't hoped for.

"Draco? I thought you left already.." Harry said uneasily, walking up to the Slytherin.

"I did, Potter. But I almost forgot something." Draco said, he watched Harry's expression as he called him 'Potter'. Harry looked terrified behind those defiant emerald eyes.

"What would that be, Draco?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, but Draco stepped away from him. Harry stood, his eyes boring into Draco's.

"Here." Draco put his hand in his pocket, and fumbled for the note he had scribbled so quickly. His fingers skimmed parchment, and he pulled the note from his pocket, extending his hand out to Harry, who took the note with a trembling hand. Draco turned away from Harry, unable to take it any longer, the feeling of despair, his heart had to be ripping into bloody chunks. He walked, his legs pure marshmallow, down the stairs, increasingly more wobbly as he reached the Common Room.

He didn't remember passing out, he only remembered several shocked voices, and then nothingness. He opened his eyes, and with dread he identified the white walls, the warm bed, as the Infirmary. _Fuck_, he thought. His plans had been ruined, all because he was weak. Weak, pathetic, fragile: Not one of his father's traits. He would never walk in his father's emotionless footsteps. His pale eyes grew watery, as a tear slid down his cheek and soaked into his pillow. He looked down to his right arm, it was bandaged, blood had soaked through.

He stayed still for what seemed like hours, thoughts intruding his troubled mind. Thoughts of Harry, of his Father, and mother. He wondered if Harry had come down to visit him, but shook the thought, and scolded himself for even thinking of it. He finally turned his head, and spotted a piece of parchment sitting on the small, wooden bedside table. He snatched it up, and unfolded it, his eyes traveling over the untidy handwriting:

_Draco,_

_I know why we can't see each other, and I understand. I don't think that you should leave Hogwarts, it would be dangerous of you to do so. I'm asking you, as a friend, as a lover, to stay. I understand if you do not wish to see me ever again, to not talk with me. _

_I hope that you won't cut yourself anymore, as Mrs. Pomfrey has discovered. You fainted in the Gryffindor Common Room, from blood loss. Why did you do this to yourself? It pains me to see you in such agony, and know that I cannot do anything to stop it. I hope you forgive me, for not giving you space, and forcing you into a relationship with me, of which I see, you clearly didn't want._

_Please think about what I have said in this note, particularly the part about not leaving Hogwarts. I want you to also know that I will always be here for you, whether you want me to be or not, Draco. I **love** you, no matter what happens. _

_-Harry_

Draco re-read the letter, for what must have been hundreds of times, before ripping it apart, and throwing it down on the floor. He couldn't put up with Harry right now. He had to go to the funeral, he'd worry about everything later.

Jumping out of bed, Draco found, to his astonishment, that he was still in his robes, that Mrs. Pomfrey had not changed him into pajamas. For this, he was grateful, he would have looked like a git at his parents' funeral in bedclothes. He looked around the bright Hospital Wing, and walked out of the entrance, meeting no one once he did. He walked down to the Entrance Hall, hiding behind statues when he saw anyone he knew, or teachers.

He knew that the funeral would be at the Malfoy Mansion, and he could only think of one way to get there: Severus Snape. He knocked on the dungeon office door, and heard someone shuffle up to the door. It opened, and Draco was greeted by an unhappy glare from his favorite professor.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Snape drawled nastily.

"I needed to ask you a favour, sir." Draco said quietly.

"And that would be?" Snape was enjoying himself, and Draco knew it.

"I need you to take me to my parents' funeral.." said Draco, trying not to let his voice falter.

"Oh? As angry as I am with you, I cannot deny you Lucius and Narcissa's funeral." Snape said, his voice slightly less harsh.

"Thankyou, Professor." Draco said gratefully, he had always liked Snape.

"Come, we must leave, the funeral is in twenty minutes." Snape said, walking from his office, Draco at his heels. "Side-Along apparition will work, we will need to walk to the school gates."

Draco nodded wordlessly, intently following the Potions professor all the way to the large gates, where two winged-boars stood. "Take my arm, Draco."

Draco did as he was instructed, and felt Snape twist under his grasp. The appeared at the familiar house, at which Draco himself lived. There were a number of people appearing, dressed entirely in black, looking solemn. "Thankyou, sir." Draco said again, as he walked to the front door of the Malfoy mansion. The door opened for him, and walked into the spectacular house. He walked to the stairs, which he climbed, up two flights of stairs, to his room. Easing open the door, Draco peered in. It looked oddly vacant, without his parents behind him, welcoming him home, asking how his year at Hogwarts had been.

He walked to his dresser, where he pulled clean black dress robes, of which he had never worn. He put them on slowly, his injured forearm searing with pain. After slicking back his untidy hair, and checking his appearance in a mirror, he joined the rest of his family and several friends of his Mother and Father in the backyard of the mansion.

-**A/N** This chapter just exploded into my head, I hope it makes some sense, and I hope you like it. Review, please, telling me what you think, and maybe your veiws on Draco's change of feelings.-


	5. Doesn't Matter

**A/N** I ignored my teachers for almost two hours as I wrote the beginning of this chapter. I hope you readers like it. Read / Review, please.-

-**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are J.K. Rowling's.-**

**Chapter 5. Doesn't Matter**

Harry raced down to the Infirmary, preying that he would make it in time. As he came around the corner, and through the door, he nearly slammed into a harrassed-looking Poppie Pomfrey.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" She shrieked, he voice shrill and vicious.

"Where's Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked her, ignoring her alarming tone. He bent over, still looking at Mrs. Pomfrey, with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"He isn't here, Potter." She said severely, arranging the clean, white, fluffy towels she was carrying.

"You let him go!" Harry exploded. He didn't care what happened, as long as he could find Draco, and in perfect health.

"No, Potter! He left without my say-so!" She yelled back, much to Harry's surprise.

Harry's insides froze, his heart ceased beating: Draco had already gone, he'd never see him.. ever. "..Oh" He said, it was all he thought he could say, his vocal cords were being iced together, about to become icicles. He had to move, to un-freeze his body. He rocketed down the hallway, Mrs. Pomfrey screaming at him the entire way down the corridor, until he took a sharp corner, hitting his shoulder hard. He probably would have yelped, or cried out, but he didn't make a sound, he had to keep moving.

He arrived at Dumbledore's office in several minutes of sprinting blindly through the corridors. After yelling the password at the two, still bickering, gargoyles, he grasped the large handle, and pulled open the door to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing, his back to Harry, reading a book with Fawkes on his shoulder. "Hello, Harry." He said, turning around, and finally facing him.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, I need to ask a favour." Harry said, trying to talk normally. He was finding it hard, his lungs were surely splitting, and his side seperating itself from Harry's rib cage.

"And what would that favour be, Harry?" The Headmaster asked, taking a seat behind his desk, Fawkes still sitting on his shoulder peacefully.

"I.. I need to go to Draco's Parent's funeral." Harry said, looking into Dumbledore's face hopefully.

"I know, Harry." Harry's heart soared, he'd be going to the funeral, and he'd be able to see Draco. "Come here." Dumbledore closed the book he had been reading, and tapped it with his wand. The book quivered slightly, overcome with a bright blue light. After the light subsided, Harry looked at the book, which had been turned into a portkey. Dumbledore gave Harry a brisk nod, which Harry understood to be, "Go on." He grabbed the book, and felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, and he closed his eyes.

His feet returning to terra firma, Harry set off, around Malfoy Mansion, running again. He cursed as he finally ran into someone, who cursed just as loudly, as they fell to the ground.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, "Why are you on my property?"

"Draco.. I'm sorry.. I just.. We need to talk." Harry said, his eyes nearly welling with tears. Draco had to understand, there was no other option.

"I don't want to talk to you." Draco sneered, "I'm done, there's no more _us_. I don't need you anymore." _Oh shit, Harry.. no, don't cry.. shit. _Draco looked at the Gryffindor infront of him, as he lost control. Harry's eyes watered, and the tears began to fall. He didn't try and stop them, he turned away from Draco, and walked back the way he had come. Draco wanted so much to run up to Harry, to hug him, to kiss him, to make sure he was alright; but of course, Malfoys aren't gay.

"_We are gathered here today, to bear our goodbyes, as this terrible burden of death sweeps over us_.." The preacher started. Draco looked at him, hardly able to deal with Harry, let alone his parents' death at the same time. Whipping his head back, to watch Harry walk, Draco's eyes widened: Harry wasn't there.

".._Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy passed on, leaving behind their only son, Draco Malfoy_ .."

Draco stood, he couldn't do this. He turned, and walked away from the preacher, his family, and his parents' friends. Heads turned and watched Draco, as he walked from the scene, whispers ran through the rows. _Yeah, fuck you too. Turn back around. Don't look at me. _Draco thought, he could feel their piercing glares, their knowing grimaces. _Yeah, that's right. The only born son of Lucious is a fucking GAY! _He clenched his fists, nearly ready to give the lot of them what they deserved. He bit his lip, and ran in Harry's footsteps.

He walked around the garden, and around the large fountain, that was infront of the mansion, but he still couldn't find Harry. He'd thought that he had seen a glimpse of the Golden Boy, but it had turned out to be a cat stalking underneath some bushes. He found a bench, near the large fountain, and sat down on it, his head in his hands. This was too much. Much too much for Draco. Tears snuck up on Draco, and he gripped his hair, wishing for this whole thing to be over. To have Harry back in his arms, for his mother and father to be alive again. He cried harder, thinking of them. He missed them already, and he had never gotten to say goodbye, he dwelled in his thoughts, from Harry, to school. How could he have let everything happen this way? Why was he so difficult all the time? Because he was a Malfoy. He coughed, and wiped his eyes, which immediately teared up again. He hated his title, he hated his father, for making him this way, yet he felt like his heart, was being split inhalf. One for Harry, and one for his deceased father.

But who would he choose? How could he choose, between Harry and Lucius. His father, who had given him everything he had wanted, who had given him the best of everything, or Harry, whom he loved, and who took care of him when he needed it? To live up to his name, Malfoy. To follow in his father's footsteps, of greed, money, and Death Eaters. Or to stay with Harry, and abandon his name, and ruin the Malfoy line? The choice was there, Draco knew what it was, and he cried harder.

Harry looked around a bush, and found Draco, sobbing silently by himself. He walked up to him, not making a sound. "Draco..?" He pleaded, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." He said, over and over. Draco didn't look at Harry, but slid over on the bench, leaving enough room for someone to sit. Harry sat obediently, and looked at Draco. He was lost for words, it seemed that he'd said everything that needed to be said, until he looked at Draco more closely, he was lonely, he had no one. _He has me, _Harry thought. "I love you, Draco." He whispered, and he wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him tightly. He wasn't shoved away, he wasn't told off, Draco moved, and hugged Harry, crying onto his shoulder.

"I- I'm so- sorry, Harr-y.." He stuttered, holding onto Harry. "I- I did- didn't.. I- I'll never-.."

"Shhh.." Harry whispered, "It's okay.." He comforted.

After a few moments of their embrace, Draco let go of Harry, and wiped his eyes. "Can we go back to Hogwarts?" He asked Harry, not wanting to face Snape at this moment.

"Of course." Harry said, getting up from the bench they were on. He knew that there was another portkey here, so he could get back, he just had to find it first. "Look for a black quill." He told Draco, searching the ground himself.

"Why?" Draco asked, watching Harry look around on the ground.

"Portkey."

"Oh." Draco looked down at the fround infront of him, and saw the edge of a black feather squashed under his foot. "Found it."

Harry turned to look at Draco, and then looked down at the ground, grinning inspite himself. "Marvelous." He said, as he picked up the smashed quill. He looked at his watch, they only had exactly ten seconds before it would be useful. "Take hold." Harry said, holding the quill out to Draco, he grabbed the other end. They waited for a few seconds, which flew by at top speed, and they were transported back to the Wizarding School. "Welcome home, Draco." He said, hugging he Slytherin again.

"And you, Harry." Draco said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

The two boyfriends walked up to Gryffindor tower, hand in hand. It was a Friday night, and the Common Room was packed. The Fat Lady permitted the boys, giving them an odd look, and they walked inside. Gryffindors off all years fell equally silent, as Harry and Draco walked towards the boys' dormitory staircase.

"Whoa.."

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Draco's in here again.." Someone nudged the clueless Gryffindor, and pointed at Harry.

Everyone fell silent, and looked at Harry for a response.

"Err.. Draco and I are going out..?" He said uncertainly, Draco shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Homo's.."

"The Golden Boy, with Draco.."

"Wait, I'll write to the _Daily Prophet_.."

"Oh, SHUT UP!" someone yelled, and everyone stopped bickering immediately.

Harry smiled, and pulled Draco up the stairs by the hand. "Ignore it, that's what they do," He said, "To everyone." Draco returned Harry's smile as he added the last part, it made him feel needed, to be a part of this new experience with Harry. The boyfriends reached the landing, Ron Weasley bumping shoulders with Harry, who was heading the opposite direction.

"Sorry." He muttered, the look in his eyes pure disgust. Ron continued on his way, shaking his head. "Can you believe--!" He said angrily to who Draco guessed to be Hermione Granger, but he didn't care. They weren't perstering Harry with it, so it wasn't a problem.

"He'll get used to it." Harry assured, pulling off his shirt, and tossing it on the floor.

"Oh." Draco replyed nervously, looked at Harry's naked chest. It was muscular, but he didn't have a six pack, like Draco himself did. He grinned, and watched Harry more intently. Harry closed the distance between himself and Draco, and caressed his cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin.

"Yeah, I'm great." said Draco. Harry nodded slowly, and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Harry gave Draco a look that said "don't lie to me", Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, REALLY." He said, looking into Harry's deep emerald eyes. Sighing, Draco confessed, "Alright.." He said quietly, "I just.. I don't know how to thank you, for what you did."

"Thank me? For what..?" Harry asked, all of his attention now on Draco.

"For saving me from my father," Draco said, looking relieved, "He had such deep control over me, even though he's dead. He would stalk me in my dreams, call my name through the wind, scream at me through my own reflection. But then you came, to the funeral, I'd given up, and given in to my dad and his name. 'You are a Malfoy. Malfoys are not charity, Malfoys get what they want, Malfoys are not blood traitors, Malfoys are not gay, Malfoys, Malfoys, Malfoys.. The list goes on, of everything that Malfoys weren't. And I was depressed, my parents were taken from me, and I lost you. But you didn't care, you didn't care who I was, or who my father was." Draco said, tears in his eyes. "Harry, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Harry remained silent, thinking about what Draco had just said, and it made sense. It fit with everything that had happened, and Draco's actions. Harry's mind quieted, and Draco cleared his throat.

"Harry, I love you."

_**Fin**_

**-A/N **Yes everyone, that's the end to this story. I hope the ending was alright, I was at an utter loss for another chapter. Please Review, so when I write another story, I can make it better, based on what went well on this story, and what didn't. Thankyou everyone that Reviewed!-


End file.
